This invention relates to new and useful improvements in stoves such as wood burning stoves and is particularly concerned with a grate construction.
Stoves have heretofore been provided with grates in the bottom wall for the purpose of allowing ashes to fall through for easy cleaning of the stove. These prior grates comprise interwoven fingers or the like which are spaced from each other so that ashes can fall through. Some of these prior structures have also had grates that can be manipulated for sifting ashes out of the firebox.
While such previous grate constructions are suitable for cleaning ashes from the firebox, they are not suitable for certain types of stoves, such as wood stoves, wherein it is desirable that a substantially solid bottom be maintained for the purpose of providing a floor for the fire as well as to provide a good controlled draft for the stove.